


The Newest Guard

by BoxieGold (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BoxieGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Grove thinks he has found his dream job. A night-guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Little does he know of the job requirements... Or the residents who seem eager to meet him. Will he see his first pay check? Or will this be his fifth job loss of the year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pitch black. Great. Just great. His first day, or night rather, on the job and they couldn't at least leave the lights on until he reached the office? Unbelievable... And he was early!

Well, the only solace he gained was at least he knew where he was going having visited the restaurant on two occasions prior. Once when enquiring about the job advertisement in the local post office and the second for the actual interview. Still... A flashlight would have been nice... The smell of what could only be guessed as pizza or even cupcakes still lingered in the air, teasing his nostrils with the sweet image of food. He could head to the kitchen... Grab a quick snack. But no doubt that would be deducted from his pay.

It was very rare for Kyle to be early for anything. The only other time being when cake or alcohol was involved, particularly when it was free. Perhaps even rarer was for him to find a job and actually keep it for any decent length of time. He'd already lost four jobs in the past year alone though he swore the last one wasn't his fault. Stupid handbrake... How was it his fault that his car rolled through the shop window and smashed the cabbage stand?... It was a stupid job anyway. Stupid pay. Stupid hours. And the boss... Who cries over cabbages!?

Regardless, he had this job now. An easy one he could actually manage. Sitting on his ass watching a TV? Hell, sitting was his pastime! There was no way he could lose!

Summoning his memory of the layout he began to snake his way through the dining hall, humming the theme from James Bond to himself. Man, he felt like a ninja! Stealth, cunning and mystery. No-one would know he was there until he was upon them. Double-Agent, super spy, the best of the best at -

*THUD*

Before he could even begin to register it the world was spinning, a sharp pain shooting through his foot as it made contact with one of the table legs before tripping him over, landing flat on his face with all the grace and prowess of a ballerina rhinoceros, echoing his presence throughout the establishment with the embarrassing squeak he'd blurted.

"Fuck".

How stupid he must look right now... Thank god there was no-one around and the cameras' didn't actually record any footage. He propped himself up on his elbows with a grumbled sigh, rubbing his nose furiously to wipe away anything that might dribble. Sniffing and groaning, he paused for a moment to bury his head in his hands and question himself. He jolted slightly as the chair he'd tripped over fell to the ground with an almighty *clack* as the wooden backrest met the lino and shattered the silence once more as it reverberated about the halls.

"Stupid fucking chair..." He cursed, surprised to find himself whispering as if afraid to make any more noise. But what was he afraid of? Animatronic mascots in fluffy suits? That'd be the day...

Before he could raise himself, he was assisted as a large pair of hands grabbed him tightly about his sides, squeezing at his ribs slightly before plucking the hapless male from the ground with ease...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle finds solace in his thoughts but not so much from a furry kidnapper.

The world spun, rocked and swayed in a haze of pain and confusion. His waist, aching and feeling ready to set loose its walls and contents as a tight pressure wrapped its girth. Steady, heavy clunking roused him further from his unconscious state. Finding himself, he was held high from the ground roughly 6 foot or less, slung carelessly over someone or… Somethings shoulder… Reaching down as best as he could, he felt short, soft fur between his fingers. He resisted the strangely strong urge to stroke the fur and raised his arm before hammering it down, fist balled on what he could only assume was the beings' back. Big mistake and no amount of pizza or cupcakes could help him now.

White pain shot through his abdomen as the grip tightened to the point he feared he may just pop a kidney or lose his stomach contents, one way or the another… As he screamed, the world spun again and the pressure about his waist all but vanished, leaving an aftermath of greater pain as feeling returned to his lower half. He felt himself flying through the air as though he was thrown with ease, like nothing more than a child's' rag-doll. It was then, he met the world. Hard.

His back crashed against cold, polished floor. Lino, but that did little to absorb the impact. Tumbling about he came to rest at last, his head striking what could only be guessed as the edge of a table leg with a loud cringe-worthy crack. Kyle writhed in pain, fearing to move for the sharp bolts of pain rocketing along his spine and rattling his skull. Perhaps it was instinct, or fear that drove him as he reached down, shakily trying to snake his hand into the right pocket of his jeans to fish out his mobile.

'Call for help, phone… Keep breathing, just get to your phone. Ambulance, you know the number. It's easy, just get your phone and type, 9-'

Kyle's mind chanted obscene amounts of reassurance despite the little good they did as a weight suddenly pressed down sharply on the wandering hand, pinning it… Crushing it. Even with the pathetic whimpering he could not seem to suppress, the crack of bone sounded clear as day. With little choice, he raised his leg, kicking out at everything and anything within distance but the pressure did not relent. He could feel blood pooling about his head which in turn became light and dizzy, the tangy smell of iron intoxicating him slightly.

'Oh fuck… God help me. This, this is it isn't it. I'm dead. I know it. Any… Moment now…'

Thoughts became slurs and memories a blur. As unconsciousness began to seep into his already strained body, he swore he saw something in the darkness. Two lights of white. Pinpricks almost but visible nonetheless. For a moment he even smiled, mistaking them for stars. Until… A voice, gruff and menacing spoke to him.

"You're lucky…"

'Ha! You call this lucky?!'

The world faded once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait and another short chapter. I'm really stressing my brain trying to think of a good and somewhat plausibly pleasing plot. (Heh, alliteration).
> 
> Don't forget, you can tell me in the comments what you would like to see from this story!  
> Thanks for the support. ♥


	3. Chapter 3

At last, the world was still as Kyle came to. Beneath him, a cold metallic surface numbing his aching back and cooling his weary head. A rhythmic drumming sound pounded his ear drums relentlessly even as he stirred but only after a moment or two of thought did he realise it to be his own heartbeat. Strange but somewhat reassuring of the fact... He wasn't dead. Yet.

Despite waking from the hellish ordeal he'd suffered he found himself at a mental barrier, blocking all signals from his brains to his limbs. He screamed internally to shift, get up and run for help and yet no movement but the rapid rise and fall of each stress induced breath within his chest occurred. Fear gripped his mind, eating away and swarming each new possibility like a wave of rabid locusts feeding, multiplying.

"Help" Kyle croaked, surprised by the raspiness of his own voice yet half expecting it. He felt an almost supernatural thirst, his mouth dry and any saliva remaining tasted sickly sweet and stale.

Despite the feeble call, the restaurant remained in absolute silence though he wasn't too sure if this was a good thing or not. Five minutes later, the mental barrier began to dissipate into fear once more as he managed to lift himself to sit up on the table. Adjusting his vision to the gloom, he could make out the unmistakeable faces of animatronics around him though none of them seemed to have any eyes… From this fact he could only guess he was in the parts and maintenance room just off the dining hall. Not too bad but of course, if he stood any chance of escape, he would have to walk right past the stage and those… Murderous animatronic nightmares in fur. That's IF he could still walk.

Pushing the overwhelming urge to bolt to the back of his mind Kyle remained a while longer, gathering his bearings and preparing himself for the task ahead. It would be a walk in the park on any other occasion but after going through all that… He wasn't even sure which one it was that attacked him. Maybe the rabbit… It didn't feel like feathers so it couldn't be the chicken.

Eventually, the loud thrumming began to quieten down, allowing him to hear nothing more than his own breath and eerie ambient hum of the generator in the distance somewhere about the facility. It was then he began to shiver slightly from the cold and felt a tightness about his head and waist once feeling had fully returned and the adrenaline had lowered somewhat. Tentatively Kyle raised his right hand, shaking lightly whilst whispering silent prayers to himself as his hand made contact with his right temple. Cloth?

Patting his head, he felt what seemed to be a bandage wrapped around it almost expertly and a large wad of padding. For better or worse, he decided perhaps it was best left where it was for now. There would be plenty of time to question details later… If he made it out.

Finding his torso in the same state, Kyle pushed himself to swing his legs round and off the edge. The metal surface of the table panged rather loudly at the change and shift in weight causing Kyle to freeze, screwing his eyes shut and just wait for whatever storm came his way. Luckily, no-one seemed to be around to hear. That, or they just did not care.

Plucking up more courage at his luck thus far, if it ever could be called luck, he stumbled his way over to the door frame, flattening himself against the wall beside it a moment to curse silently at the sudden pulse of pain shooting through his abdomen at the burst of movement.

Fair to say, he wasn't the most athletic and didn't deal with pain at all well, but this was about survival now! ...Three… Two… One!

With fear still ever-present in his mind, Kyle bolted across the dining-hall, past the stage and swerved a corner, somehow managing to keep upright. To his relief, the front door appeared unlocked as he bashed it open with his shoulder. Probably not the best option but the rush of adrenaline helped to mask whatever pain it brought. Success.

He was outside at last, the cold November air nipping at his skin and cooling his lungs. Wasting little time, Kyle made his way to his car thanking whatever god must have been watching over him as his keys were still in his pocket. He thought for a moment whether or not he was in fact fit to drive but quickly shook the thoughts away. It was late, cold and snowing. No way was he walking two miles home in this weather, especially in his state.

The drive home proved uneventful to say the least.

Finally, he was back in the safety of his flat. A small apartment on the third floor overlooking what used to be a children's park, now nothing but a haunting view of broken swings and littered dead grass.

With a renewed sense of life, mostly from being home at last he whizzed about the flat with no general clue of what he was doing until finally settling his destination to the bathroom. Cleaning up what wounds he had which were surprisingly not too bad considering the pain he'd been in, he downed some paracetamol and collapsed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates. I've been having a lot going on in my mind and being so close to Christmas, obviously I'm wanting to spend time with family. But hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try out a new story idea. Let me know in the comments below what you think so far and leave any feedback of what you would like to see from this story/series... I know, this opening chapter is short but I didn't want to bother with an overly long opening if the reception wasn't going to be good.  
> Ya' never know, your idea might just get integrated into the story! (With full credit given of course). ♥


End file.
